Phantoon
|-|Super Metroid= |-|Other M= Summary Its exact origins are unknown due to multiple different stories of how it came be, but with each origin, it turns more heinous than the last... Its name is Phantoon, the first spirit/supernatural enemy in the Metroid timeline. Original Origin: Phantoon was borne in the vessel that the Chozo had arrived in Zebes. Its "mother" was Mother Brain's evil soul, which Phantoon had became a manifestation of. English Origin: Phantoon is a Space Pirate General that had joined the pirates because Mother Brain's brainwaves were so vile that it became an incredible food source for Phantoon. Other M Origin: The Phantoon that is fought by Samus is merely a fraction of what the third dimension can hold. Apparently, Phantoon can also ascend to higher dimensions using an organ in its brain. It was brought to Zebes by the ancient Chozo, through their crashed vessel. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | Unknown Name: Phantoon Origin: Super Metroid Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Manifestation of the Evil of Motherbrain (Japanese Super Metroid backstory), a space pirate general that feeds of brainwaves (English Super Metroid backstory), a higher-dimensional eldritch abomination (Other M storyline) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 7, possibly type 4), Large Size (Type 0 in Super Metroid, Type 1 in Other M), Regeneration (Low-Mid, can regenerate its hands after Samus destroys one), Fire Manipulation, Homing Attack, Invisibility, Intangibility (Spatial), Spaceflight, Summoning, Portal Creation, Absorption (His presence caused all the technology from both the Wrecked Ship and BOTTLE SHIP to have their power sources drained), Resurrection (Can bring back the dead as gross accumulations of spirits). Attack Potency: Planet level (Can compete with Samus and her Varia Suit equipped with power bombs.) | Unknown (The complete body of Phantoon is never shown in game, furthermore Phantoon being higher dimensional is contradictory to the showings in Metroid (See Note)) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can compete with Varia Suit Samus, even at times almost blitzing her with its ramming attacks. Went from Zebes to the Bottle Ship in an unknown amount of time) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Has had part of its body manifest in Zebe's 960x gravity, but it is unknown whether that is anywhere its maximum lifting strength) Striking Strength: Planet Class (Ramming attacks can deal damage to Varia Suit Samus) | Unknown Durability: Planet level (Has survived a few of Samus' hits, immune to Samus' power bombs) | Unknown Stamina: Very High (Went all the way from Zebes to the Bottle Ship when it sensed MB's brainwaves) Range: Hundreds of meters through Large Size and Portal Creation, several kilometers with Absorption. Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Techniques/Attacks: * Phantom Eyes: Phantoon's signature attack, also dubbed 'flame attack' in the Japanese version, it creates several blue balls of fire mimicking eyes at it's opponent. These attacks have been shown to home on to enemies and even go through walls. Key: Three-Dimensional Aspect ("Head") ''' | '''Complete Body Note: Due to constant switching between backstories, it was deemed best not to include any mention of the Other M backstory in stats. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Metroid Category:Game Bosses Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ghosts Category:Mind Users Category:Aliens Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5